The diffusion of data content makes immediate reference to copyright. The supplier of this data wishes to ensure that the diffuser respects the conditions that have been established and duly accepted by both parties.
These conditions relate to very different domains. Among said conditions, there are the following:                diffusion hours and days        type of diffusion network (wired, satellite, Internet . . . )        type of data encryption        language        maximum and minimum number of diffusion        sector-based inhibition (blackout)        agreement period        promotional activity (announcements, advertising)        mode of payment (subscription, pay-per-view . . . )        copy protection (in/out)        type of reception device (STB, VPR, PDA, TV . . . )        persistence duration on the subscriber memory        authorized advertising cutting        sound track quality        
These are only a part of the conditions that are applied to an object. There are more global conditions that apply to an assembly of objects, for example, the guarantee of 10% of diffusion time to a supplier.
These criteria intervene at different points of the diffusion preparation process. As the moment of diffusion approaches, the configuration parameters become increasingly reliable and the number of verification increases.
Furthermore, a programmed diffusion is not forcedly carried out and thus the accounting of diffusion must also be taken into account. It is possible that this type of diffusion is either postponed or cancelled, or even only partially carried out, which can violate a clause of the agreement.
For this reason, in practice the diffusers have renounced to the systematic verification of all the contractual conditions and often unconsciously violate certain clauses. This certainly causes problems between the diffuser and the supplier of the digital content and can lead to the breaching of the contract, to penalties, or to the loss of the concession.
“Digital content” is understood to mean an information service concerning the stock exchange, weather, general television, films, sports events, a game or the like. This definition can also be applied to a group of products such as a TV channel or a series of products (continuous or retrospective). These content can be diffused on peripherals such as a Pay-TV decoder, a computer or even a mobile telephone, a “palm top”, a PDA, a radio, a television or a multimedia terminal.